Telecommunications equipment can generate a significant amount of heat and requires large volumes of air for cooling. Due to limited space in telecommunication facilities, telecommunications equipment is typically stacked within cabinets that are aligned side-by-side. Cabinets are typically enclosed by panels that generally protect the housed equipment.
As can be understood, dissipation of heat generated by the equipment is critical to maintaining proper operation of the equipment. Yet, the side-by-side arrangement of cabinets and/or the enclosed construction of cabinets can impede the circulation of airflow necessary for thermal cooling. Side panels are often made of a solid construction, however, many cabinets are designed with front and rear panels that accommodate airflow. For example, some cabinets include mesh front and rear panels that aid in circulating air through the cabinet for cooling purposes. While this solution may be adequate for equipment having internal front-to-rear cooling arrangements, it does not solve air circulation problems associated with equipment having internal side-to-side cooling arrangements.
Improvement of equipment structures to better manage thermal cooling requirements for equipment having internal side-to-side cooling arrangements is needed.